This invention relates to an air inlet for a central vacuum system within a building.
Central vacuum systems have become more popular in recent years due to the convenience of use and the high air flow which can be generated using the larger fan systems possible when the vacuum source is a fixed source at a central location within the building.
As far is known, the only inlet arrangements which are used for such central vacuums comprise a wall mounted opening to which can be attached a hose so that the user can move the inlet end of the hose around the building while the outlet end of the hose is attached to the wall mounting. Generally such wall mountings including a flap on the outside surface which can be closed against a suitable seal to prevent air entry through that inlet when the inlet is not in use. When the flap valve is open, this exposes a cylindrical channel into which an end of the hose can be inserted. The cylindrical channel includes a rubber O ring to seal around the end of the hose. The hose actuates a switch simply by shorting across two connectors so as to actuate the central vacuum source when the hose is in place.
It is necessary with all of these vacuum inlet connectors to provide a hose and therefore to transport the hose around the house or building even for relatively small clean-up jobs, for example picking up crumbs or other spills in the kitchen or dining room area. Often the kitchen and dining room area have floors which are not carpeted but covered by a smooth hard material such as tile, vinyl or wood. To clean up such minor spills, therefore, the householder often prefers to use a dust pan and brush rather than get out the hose and connect it to the vacuum inlet.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved vacuum inlet for a central vacuum system in a building which is more effective and advantageous for use with a smooth, non-carpeted floor area.
According to the invention, therefore, there is provided an inlet for a central vacuum system within a building, comprising a building floor, a central vacuum source, a vacuum inlet housing mounted in the floor, vacuum connection means on the housing connected to said central vacuum source for drawing air into the housing for transportation of dust and dirt, means on the housing defining an elongated slot with one side edge of the slow lying along the floor such that material swept along the floor can enter this slot to be entrained with air drawn into the housing through the slot, valve means for closing off air flow through the housing to said central source from said slot and switch means responsive to opening of said valve means for actuating said central source.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: